ONE THE EDGE(231)1-3
by sjszymybwgpldnrl
Summary: 切开黑控制狂23组团搞 天真美人新晋se情主播1 搬砖解压纯开车 无脑do 勿上升 特殊xing癖、放置play、远程控制、高chao控制、各种solo、各种道具、pulic disgrace（伪）、3/p、监控、etc.


ON THE EDGE (231) 1-3

1.

蔡徐坤第一次看到cha直播是在周锐宿舍，推开虚掩的门看到一群男生围着电脑，他就知道肯定没啥好事。过去一看，屏幕上果然是个漂亮的女孩，只是全身上下穿的整齐。女孩脸上带了蕾丝的面纱看不清脸，她蜷着身体在床上，一手捂着嘴，一手捂着下身，全身痉挛。压抑的呻吟声从指间溢出，伴随着撒金钱的特效声。

"你还有币吗？快再买个游艇！"

"一个哪够！你没看她快高潮了吗？快快快买三个买三个！"

"你看她！瑜伽裤都湿透了，草，看的我都硬了。"

蔡徐坤有点尴尬的想出门，他对女孩没兴趣，但还是有点好奇这新奇的操作。大学宿舍四人一间，环境不错，蔡徐坤点了点人头，没看见周锐，喊了声"周锐呢？"

"下楼拿外卖去了。"

蔡徐坤回头找声源发现上铺有个西瓜头的男生正在看书。

"那我一会儿在过来好了。"

"你不跟他们看吗？"男孩歪着头，天真的提问。

"就…怪尴尬的。之前没见过你，新搬来的？"蔡徐坤和周锐是高中同学，大学刚好在一间学校，这宿舍他总过来却没见过这个孩子，看上去年纪不大，不会还没成年吧。

"哥哥好，我是台湾过来的交流生陈立农，你可以叫我农农。"男孩从上铺跳下来，拨了拨自己的刘海，伸手冲蔡徐坤笑了笑。

好高，腿好长。这是蔡徐坤的第一反应。"你好，我是蔡徐坤。"刚握上陈立农的手，一声高昂的呻吟声从电脑音响里响起。

"啊！~~要到了，求求你们！停下来！啊啊啊啊~好舒服！！！喷了~"

蔡徐坤被吓得汗毛都立了起来，他一个纯弯，第一次听到这么大声的女性呻吟，身心都受到了惊吓。刚想收回手，却发现陈立农握着他的手握的很紧，男孩的手温很烫，蔡徐坤抬头看着他帅气稚嫩的脸蛋竟然有点害羞。陈立农意识到自己的怪力，调皮的吐了吐舌头。

"周锐回来让他去找我，走啦。"蔡徐坤缩了下肩膀往外走。

周锐宿舍的门锁坏了很久，从里面要很大力才可以拉得开。蔡徐坤拉了一下没拉动，刚想使劲再试一次，一个带着热气的身体贴了过来。手从他腰侧伸过，整个手掌包裹住了他的手。真的好高，蔡徐坤觉得自己陷入了一个温暖的怀抱，这亲密的接触让他下意识的想要挣脱，身后声音响起。"哥哥，这个门把坏了啦，要很大力才能拉开呦。"软糯的台湾腔在耳边炸开，蔡徐坤耳朵有点红嘟囔着谢谢啊，借着门开就想赶紧出去。

就听身后的男孩继续说"哥哥好奇怪哦？"

"啊？哪里奇怪？"蔡徐坤被问得一脸迷茫。

"哥哥听到女生叫床都没有反应诶。"

蔡徐坤紧张的一回头，他确实还没有出/柜，不知道陈立农什么意思，打着哈哈说"她不是我的型，你不是也没有反应。"

"我硬了啊。"边说边拉着蔡徐坤的手压到了自己dang部。

陈立农低下头，把嘴唇贴在蔡徐坤红红的耳尖，他嗓音有点哑，像电流般滑入蔡徐坤的耳膜。

"不信你摸摸。"

看着蔡徐坤仓皇而逃的背影，陈立农拿出手机拨了个电话。

"找到他了。"

"没有，自己撞上来的。"

"今天看到了cha直播，你给他推送几个链接。 "

"等着他上钩喽，不要让我失望。"

周锐拿着外卖到了蔡徐坤宿舍，就看到人一脸红红的坐在床上发呆。

"啥情况啊你，发烧还是发骚？哈哈哈哈。"

蔡徐坤觉得自己的手心好烫，他压在冰凉的床单上，想要缓解热度。他不知道陈立农是故意的还是无心的，毕竟男孩子之间这样开玩笑也没什么不正常，是不是自己太敏感了。他也不好和周锐说，怕他们住在一起以后尴尬。冷静下来，走到餐桌前开始拆外卖。

"你们屋看的什么啊，聚众淫乱。"

"你太老土了吧，cha直播啊cha直播！科学上网懂不懂。"

"我看那个主播穿的挺整齐，有什么可看的。"

"这你就不懂了，现在cha直播最火的就是把声控的玩具放到身体里，送不同的礼物发出的音频声音不一样，买的越贵的声音频率越大，玩具震动的越大。她爽不爽由你掌控，厉害吧。"

"哦。"蔡徐坤听得一愣，手心的温度又热了起来。

他的小秘密，一个难以启齿的性癖，好像找到了出路。

2.

和前男友分手的原因有挺多，其中最大的分歧还是床上不和。蔡徐坤的前男友是他学长，人挺好的就是床上非常咸鱼，大部分都要蔡徐坤主动。两人交往期间，做ai次数就像定期打卡，每次蔡徐坤有点什么想法都像碰到软钉子一样没有回应。更不会有任何约会间的擦枪走火，那些脑海里出现的场景从来没有实现过，什么电影院、摩天轮、更衣间、地铁上，每次蔡徐坤情难自禁想要互动，都被男朋友第一时间制止。他说不上自己是想被人看到，还是想被人掌控，只是这温水煮青蛙一样的性/爱让他焦躁不堪，所以各种事情综合起来，分手的时候他非常痛快。可是作为一个成年人，约炮这种事对蔡徐坤来说又很难。他的皮肤比较容易过敏，约炮酒店的床单对他来说简直就像是凶器。谁见过约炮自带寝具的？蔡徐坤干过一两次，当他把双肩背包的床单打开铺床时，本来激情满满的炮友就像看变态一样看着他，所以约炮这条路对住宿舍的蔡徐坤来说算是封死了。那怎么办，除了五姑娘以外，他食髓知味的肉洞并不接受他的冷落，于是感谢高科技，他储备了一柜子的玩具。

蔡徐坤的身材很好看。他皮肤白，少年的肌肉曲线，肩宽腰细屁股翘。他很喜欢自己的身材，也很喜欢别人赞美自己的身材，分手后他开了一个叫AUGUST的ins账号，主要发各种角度对自己身体的自拍。但是他从不露脸，每一张照片都刚好卡到他圆润的嘴唇。今晚蔡徐坤的宿舍只有他一个人，他确认过不会有人回来后，打算直播测试下一个新买的玩具。蔡徐坤洗完澡，坐在马桶盖上，白嫩的大腿衬着黑色的硅胶玩具，打开ins开始拍照。他其实没穿内裤，拍照角度巧妙的避开囊袋，但是隐约可以看到一小撮湿润的阴毛。他拍完照片写了一个时间发了出去，并加上了另一个城市的定位。自从上次知道了cha直播，蔡徐坤就注册了一个账号。注册前的晚上他做了一个梦，梦发生在周锐的宿舍。他看到陈立农坐在电脑前操控着鼠标，音响里传来各种快慢不一的特殊音效。他看不大清楚电脑屏幕，却从外放的音箱里听到了自己求欢的呻吟声。"不要停~求求你~~让我射…啊啊啊啊~" 听到声音的瞬间，那高速震动的玩具放佛就埋在蔡徐坤的身体深处，不能拒绝的高强度震动碾着他的腺体，高潮的瞬间，他在无声的尖叫中醒了过来。腿间滑腻腻的一片，精ye顺着会阴流到了后穴。他伸手摸了下，饥渴的肛口竟控制不住的强烈收缩。这大概是蔡徐坤做过最刺激的春梦，而春梦中主角的另一位竟然没有亲自操他。这一切都让蔡徐坤兴奋不已，不论是电脑屏幕上那个大敞着双腿，把下体对着镜头扭动的自己，还是冷漠的用鼠标控制他高潮的陈立农。他没有丝毫犹豫就注册了cha直播账号，账号里备注了ins的链接，粉丝涨的还挺快。最开始的几次直播都是小尝试，背对着镜头洗澡或者穿着内裤跳挺胯的性感舞蹈。粉丝反响不错，留言大部分都是称赞他漂亮。还有一些比较猥琐的，例如想要射满他，想要把他按在墙上操，这些留言让蔡徐坤既兴奋又害羞。还有一类留言比较特殊，每次都是带着购买链接发给他。【adam：你吃进去他的样子一定很漂亮 link： . 】这个id蔡徐坤很熟悉，在他ins上经常点赞留言。他打开链接看到刚好是那天春梦里的远程控制玩具，心痒的立刻下了单。

蔡徐坤关了大灯，把电脑正对床放好，调试了下摄像头，让入画的画面只有床单和白墙。他戴了一顶纯黑没有任何标记的帽子，压得很低，在昏黄的台灯下，屏幕上只能看到他的嘴唇和诱人的裸体。他按时打开了直播。

3.

陈立农算好时间时间进入了直播间。屏幕上的人正转身探到屏幕外，听声音像是在找东西，陈立农的目光锁在对方劲瘦的腰上，那里好适合被圈在怀中，背后位握起来操一定很趁手。屏幕上的人回到了画面中，手里应该拿的是润滑剂，他沉下腰，翘起屁股对着镜头，粉红色的洞口突然放大在画面中，陈立农腹下一紧骂了声脏话。蔡徐坤好像也意识到了离镜头太近，就着姿势往前爬了两下，饱满的臀肉随着肌肉扭动，看上去更加诱人。因为是背对镜头，看不到蔡徐坤正面的动作，但是陈立农通过耳机可以听到吮吸的口水声。干，他竟然不只是涂润滑剂，还在舔。陈立农脑海中是蔡徐坤微微嘟起的唇像吃冰棒一样裹住粗壮的柱体，柔软的舌头在柱身上舔吻好让口水可以均匀包裹。他以为他不会硬的这么快，可是没想到屏幕里的人竟然这么骚。蔡徐坤有点忐忑，为了方便插入，第一次测试他选了后背位。手探到身后肛口揉了揉，很软很酸。手指进入的过程很顺利，他知道自己的敏感点在哪儿，但是现在不敢碰，怕射的太快坚持不住。其实只是手指插入，他就已经很舒服了，两根手指适应后又换成了三根手指。这种姿势让他的肩膀很酸，后穴越来越满，他受不住的发出轻微的喘息。而这喘息在陈立农的耳边里炸开就像一剂春药注射入体内。陈立农看的特别着急，恨不得现在就去对方宿舍把他绑起来操，可是他必须忍耐，放长线钓大鱼，他心中是完美的调jiao，不能毁于冲动。蔡徐坤已经可以听到电脑里有送礼物的特效声，他把蓝牙键盘拿到身边敲击几个字发送出去。"等插进去再送礼物吧。第一次，大家要温柔一点。"

打完字，他终于打开了玩具的开关，把不是很粗长的柱体一点一点缓慢的推送进了体内。玩具不是很大，前部弯曲的设计是为了可以贴合G/点，进入的过程很轻松，蔡徐坤并没有因为插入收获多少快感。因为玩具是声控的，所以没有外界声音不会震动，蔡徐坤特别准备了一首节奏不是很快的音乐作为bgm播放。

"啊…"开始动了！音乐一开始，体内的玩具就开始有节奏的震动。酥酥麻麻的快感穿过腰椎，蔡徐坤舒服的差点塌了腰，手伸到后面把玩具往外拉了下又推了进去。"呜…好舒服。"震动的玩具被缠绵的肠/肉包裹，拖拽的快感强烈又刺激，蔡徐坤怕自己高潮太快，赶紧收了手。音乐播了过半，开始进入进奏加快的高潮唱段，蔡徐坤仰着脖子感受这不是太过刺激却又足够绵长的快感。电脑里响起第一个特效声时，蔡徐坤还没有反应过来。突如其来的高速震动，让他差点弹了起来。好爽，弯曲的玩具头戳在g点附近，高速的震动仿佛带着电流般的抽插。为什么这个音效这么长？蔡徐坤受不住的想要蜷缩起来，后穴的震动却没有降下来。"啊~~不行，太快了！慢一点~啊~~~。"他没想到第一次直播就要讨饶，可是挺翘的阴茎前端已经已经因为刺激开始往外淌前/列xian液。想要射精的欲望让他把手伸向前面，刚要摸到电脑里又响起了高昂的撒钱币音效。"啊~~~~~呜~~~你们好坏~~都不让~我喘气…啊…好想射…"蔡徐坤扛不住身体一歪倒在了床上，镜头里从他粉红色的穴口可以看到有液体正一点一点的往下流。陈立农看着屏幕上抖动的身体，鼠标点开购买窗口，算着时间，又送了一次最贵的礼物。Cha直播是可以金主买断的，陈立农在直播开始就买断了前十五分钟，只有他才可以送礼物。蔡徐坤终于理解为什么之前直播里的女孩会痉挛的颤抖了，太舒服了，蔡徐坤把两个手指咬进嘴里都没有办法堵住自己的呻吟。接连不断的高强度震动，他不知道什么时候已经射过了一次，阴茎在没有抚慰的情况下射出了浓浓的一滩。他爽的头皮发麻，想要伸手拔出玩具，还没拽出来，一波礼物音效又响了起来。"啊啊啊~~~~求求你….我不要了…不要了！"明明已经拽出了一半，贪婪的肠肉又不由自主的收缩把玩具吞得更深。"啊啊~~顶到了~停下~我不要了~~~。"

陈立农用手指在屏幕上描绘着蔡徐坤身体的轮廓曲线，他拉下耳机拿起手机。

"让他再射一次。"

"难道你没硬吗？"

"给你三分钟。"

说完他合上电脑屏幕出了门。

不受控制的强制快感，让蔡徐坤涨红了眼圈。原来被控制是这种感觉，有点痛苦可是又好舒服。比他之前和前男友任何一次性爱都要舒服。他嘴上说着停下来，却不知道这甜蜜的折磨什么时候可以结束。好羞耻，他不敢看屏幕，他不知道有多少人此时正看着他阴荡的身体。高速的震动缓和了不到五秒又开始，刚射过的阴茎被刺激的再次挺立，后穴的水声刺激着蔡徐坤的耳朵。是不是看直播的人也能听见，那个叫adam的留言者是不是可以看见他吃的有多深，肠bi吞的有多饥渴。蔡徐坤实在没有力气了，他趴在半湿的床单上，抖动的身体让小腹和床单间不断的摩擦。"呜…要射了…要被操/射了！啊~~~~！"

停止了，终于停止了。

快感蔓延到肢端，整个人酸软的像一滩水，蔡徐坤不知道自己直播了多久。后穴已经震麻了，他挣扎着伸出手把电脑屏幕盖上。身下的床单被精液和肠液湿的一团糟，蔡徐坤的洁癖让他想要快速离开这片区域，却忘了后穴的玩具没有拿出，动作中又是一阵余韵袭来。敏感的肠肉里每一个褶皱中都是甜美的酥麻感。蔡徐坤咬着牙伸手想要把玩具拿出来，刚拽出一点就听到门锁打开的声音。还没等他拉上床帘，就听到开门的声音和少年清亮的嗓音。"哥哥，你睡了吗？"

可怕的是音控的玩具还没有关，伴着少年的声音又震动了起来。

叮！ins评论提醒

[adam:染成金色吧，和你皮肤很配。Link： .xxxx/xxxxx]


End file.
